wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Wolf
Shadow Wolf is the second book of the ''Wolves of the Beyond'' series, written by Kathryn Lasky, and picks up where Lone Wolf left off. It follows Faolan as a gnaw wolf, the gaddergnaw ''games, and the murder of a ''malcadh ''pup. It was released October 1, 2011. Preview ''Beyond the owl world of Ga'Hoole, a wolf named Faolan has made it back to his clan. He was born with a twisted paw and cast out as a pup, abandoned in the forest to die. But with the help of a grizzly bear who raised him as her own, Faolan survived. Now he's a gnaw wolf, the lowest-ranking pack member. His twisted paw marks him as an outsider, destined to eat last, sleep far from the warm wolf den, and endure endless abuse. And the hardships are just beginning. A wolf pup is murdered and Faolan is framed for the crime. Faolan's survival is once again on the line. He must hunt the true culprit. . . while his own pack hunts him. Plot The plot begins with Faolan, who is being abused by the Book 2 part 1.png|Part 1 - Faolan, just before messing up the byrrgis. Shadow Wolf Part 2.jpg|Part 2 - Faolan watching Lael carry away a Malcadh Shadow Wolf Part 3.jpg|Part 3 higher-ranking wolf, Flint, who had sent him sprawling. Flint was coming back for a muzzle chop, one of the most painful and humiliating chops delivered to a gnaw wolf. The pack lord, Lord Bhreac, stops him. Later, a byrrgis is about to begin and Faolan meets Heep, a model gnaw wolf. Faolan then meets Mhairie, a tawny female wolf from the Carreg Gaer of the MacDuncan clan. Heep explains to Faolan how gnaw wolves are suppossed to sniff for droppings. Faolan suddenly finds himself joining the hunt, but scares away the prey by standing on his hind legs, knocking Mhairie to the ground. Later, Mhairie yells at him, complaining to Faolan that he made her lose her once-in-a-lifetime chance of becoming an outflanker. The Lords of Heep's and Faolan's pack then decide Faolan must visit Duncan MacDuncan, the dying chieftain. Later, Faolan goes to the chieftain, and a wolf named Lord Adair reads the bone that Heep had gnawed, telling about Faolan's illegal mishap on the hunt. He wrote the word "humble" so many times that Faolan was soon annoyed, as well as Duncan. Mhairie is later seen in the chapter "Mhairie's Den". She shares this den with her sister, Dearlea. Their mother, Caila, has borne a litter of six new pups. One of the sisters gets to use the den, while the other help with Caila with the new ones. She's shown off very angry and she soon wonders if she should be angry at Faolan or perhaps care for him like a brother. Lael, the Obea, takes a malcadh out to a tummfraw and Faolan howls a prayer to Lupus about the pup that snow will cover her, leaving her hidden from hungry predadors. Gwynneth is flying over by. Soon she hears the pup being murdered by a wolf. She can tell it's one because of the the sound of when it tore apart the pup. Soon the mother of the malcadh goes to the Sark for the forgetting. Once the mother of the crippled pup falls asleep in the Sark's den, Gwynneth tells her about the murder and soon enough, the two animals go to investigate. They find that there are hardly any bones, and the Sark points out that Faolan had been there. But they doubt it was Faolan, so they keep looking, and the scent of yet another wolf becomes visible. Meanwhile, when Faolan goes to the Sark of the ﻿Slough sometime the next day, he asks if his mother had ever been to her den. The Sark says she has no clue who his mother was, then decides it would be best for Faolan to leave. Throughout the month, called a moon, Faolan goes back to the spot where the malcadh had been murdered and was going to build a drumlyn for the dead pup, when Gwynneth tells him after the gaddergnaw byrrgis that the pup had been murdered. When he returns to the clan, Heep frames him and lies about Faolan killing the malcadh. The Sark comes and figures out the true murderer was Heep. As the Beyond law says, you must slowly tear the wolf apart if they kill a ''malcadh'' by a "tearing of the byrrgis". But Heep escapes unharmed. After Faolan and Edme win the gaddergnaw, Heep comes and tries to take the bones of Thunderheart. Faolan stops him and scares him away to the Outermost. After the gaddergnaw games, Edme and Faolan travel back to the Carreg Gaer of the MacDuncan clan to prepare to journey to the Sacred Watch, Gwynneth returns to her forge, and the Sark returns to her den. The Sark, before she goes to sleep, whispers into a memory jug and then, possibly, "for the first time in her life", sends a small prayer to Lupus wishing Morag a short and safe journey to the Cave of Souls when her time comes. Release Date Shadow Wolf was released in hardcover October 1, 2010, and in paperback November 1, 2011. Chapters *The Darkest of the Dark #Caribou Moon #Challenging the Order #The Outflanker's Rage #The Print in the Mud #The Last Words of a Chieftain #Mhairie's Den #The Paw of Thunderheart #The Trail of Shame #The Mist of MacDuncan #The Sark of the Slough #"She'll Know Me!" #An Abomination! #The Dark Vale Descends #The Red Deer of the Yellow Springs #One Tiny Bone #The Haze of Morag #The Gizzard of Gwynneth #A Standoff at the Scrape #The Bone Turns #The Sark's Visitor #The Stranger #The Gaddergnaw Games Begin! #Gwynneth's Advice #The Byrrgis of the Gnaw Wolves #Last Place #To Gnaw a Bone #Ghost Wolf #Testimony #A Wolf of the Bone #A Churning Gizzard *A Prayer Parts There are parts, but they do not have names.' ''' Characters *Faolan *Mhairie *Dearlea *Duncan *Cathmor *Liam *Morag *Gwynneth *Heep *Edme *Tearlach *Lael *The Little Pup *Creakle *The "Whistler" *Sark of the Slough *Brangwen Trivia *The book was originally called "Gnaw Wolf". *Like ''Frost Wolf and Spirit Wolf, but unlike Lone Wolf, ''Watch Wolf, and ''Star Wolf, Shadow Wolf does not have names for it's three parts. Gallery Covers Wolves of the Beyond 2.jpg|The front cover of Shadow Wolf. Shadow Wolf AudioBook.jpg|The Shadow Wolf Audio book cover. Shadow Wolf.png|Alternate cover to Shadow Wolf.|link=Faolan Pictures Wotb4.png|''Part One'' 6446265.png|Part 2 Wotb5.png|''Part Three'' Book 2 part 1.png|''Part One'' (in color) Shadow Wolf Part 2.jpg|''Part Two'' (in color) Shadow Wolf Part 3.jpg|''Part Three'' (in color) Category:Books